La vida que elegi
by Yue2012
Summary: Que hacer cuando has perdido o mas pien te lo an arrebatado quieres venganza pero no lo puedes conseguir y sientes que todo se te acababa no encuentras ningun otro camino hasta que parace "alguien" quien puede ayudarte a cumplir con tu venganza pero aun alto costo serias capaz de aceptarlo ... o no


LA VIDA QUE ELEGI

Capitulo 1: ¿Que ocurrió?

Me encuentro tirada dentro de mi casa sin poder moverme con dolor con muchas heridas y quemaduras por todo mi cuerpo y casi no puedo respirar todo a ocurrido tan rápido que no tengo muy claros mis recuerdos...

Flash Back

Me encontraba con mi padre en ese instante cada quien estaba en diferente habitación, yo en mi cuarto escuchando música con mis audífonos, mi padre en su estudio trabando, cuando de pronto mi cuarto se empezó a llenar de humo un humo asfixiante, salí rápido a el corredor de el segundo piso, pero para mi asombro toda la casa se encontraba igual.

- PAPAAAA! Le grite a mi padre pero nunca escuche respuesta, por eso baje rápido las escaleras pero cuando iba a la mitad sentí un duro golpe que me hizo caer y rodar por las escaleras...

Fin flash back

No puedo recordar mas cada ves me siento peor, las fuerzas me abandonan estoy por cerrar los ojos cuando escucho un ruido afuera de la casa, no puedo mas y mis ojos se cierran.

Afuera de la casa se encontraban muchos policías y bomberos ya que varias explosiones habían ocurrido en esa mansión, estaban derribando la puerta para buscar sobrevivientes en lo que quedaba de aquella mansión, cuando pudieron tirar aquella puerta, entro un policía joven como de unos 18 o 19 años pelinegro que entro cubriéndose la boca y la nariz para no respirar todo el humo que había, reviso todo el primer piso habitación por habitación hasta que encontró un cuerpo muerto con varias quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado cosa que impidió recocerlo a simple vista, salio de allí con pena y con algunos recuerdos un poco dolorosos y siguió buscando hasta que encontró a una joven como de su edad con el cabello negro azulado con varios moretones y quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, - es muy hermosa - pensó mientras la sacaba rápidamente de la casa y la llevo hasta una ambulancia donde los paramédicos le dieron las atenciones necesarias y el fue a dar su informe con su superior.

-Madara-san en la casa se encontraban dos personas un señor que estaba muerto y que no se identificaba quien era a simple vistan por las quemaduras y heridas que tiene y la joven q saque de la casa que tenia quemaduras de primer y segundo grado y se encontraba en muy mal estado y desmayada, la ambulancia se la acaba de llevar al hospital de la nube - dijo muy serio a su superior.

- Esta bien el cuerpo ya fue sacado de la casa y fue mandado a la morgue para su reconocimiento y saber cual fue la causa de muerte y tu te encargaras de este caso Sasuke-san vamos a la comisaría y hay te doy la información que llevamos hasta este momento - dijo mientras se subían a la patrulla todo el camino fue en silencio hasta q llegaron a la estación.

Bajaron ambos de la patrulla y se adentraron a la comisaría llegaron hasta la oficina de este y ambos tomaron asiento tras un suspiro comenzó Madara a hablar - El caso es algo complicado - dijo mientras sacaba unos documentos de un fólder con la leyenda de clasificado y se lo dio al joven Sasuke este lo abrió y Madara comenzó a dar la explicación.

-La casa en donde ocurrió todo fue la de Hiashi Hyuga, si el de el emporio Hyuga todo parece ser q el cuerpo q encontraste en esa casa era de el y el de la joven era su hija Hinata Hyuga, a Hiashi ya lo habíamos estado investigando desde tiempo atrás por lavado de dinero en su empresa pero parece ser q la empresa ya la había perdido tiempo atrás con los q tenia tratos para lavar el dinero que parece ser los "Akatsuki" junto con varias propiedades de hecho ya estaba en quiebra lo único que le quedaba era la mansión donde se encontraba y todo parece ser que el ataque y muerte de Hiashi Hyuga fue por deudas con este grupo y tu tienes que darle esta información a Hinata Hyuga y que de su declaración puedes ir inmediatamente alguna duda - pregunto Madara después de dar su explicación

- Solo una ¿y la madre de ella también deberé informarle?-

Madara soltó un suspiro - la madre de Hinata falleció cuando dio a luz a su hermana Hanabi Hyuga y su hermana falleció a los pocos días de nacida ¿Algo mas Sasuke?

-No Madara-san eso es todo, me retiro - dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho.

Subió a la patrulla y fue rumbo al hospital ya q seria un día muy largo llego y suspiro antes de bajar de la patrulla salio de ella y entro al hospital llego a recepción

-¿Donde se encuentra el cuarto de Hinata Hyuga? - pregunto el peliazabache

- Esta en el piso 4 ala norte habitación 203 B, pero debe dejarla descansar y por favor no la altere que todavía se encuentra delicada -

- Gracias - dijo e inmediatamente fue rumbo a la habitación de la Hyuga llego y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de entrar.

Entro y la vio acostada en la cama, su piel nívea con muchos moretones, y vendas se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana sin notar su presencia hasta q el interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Señorita Hyuga, soy el capitán de la policía Sasuke Uchiha y soy yo el que llevare su caso -

- Si - dijo prestándole atención.

- Su padre, tenia negocios de lavado de dinero en su empresa y perdió todas sus propiedades y dinero y creemos que el ataque fue una venganza - le dijo muy seriamente

- Eso no puede ser posible mi padre es un hombre muy correcto nunca haría nada que manchara su reputación - comento al borde de las lagrimas

- Lamento darle esa noticia tan dolorosa pero es verdad lo único que le quedaba de su propiedad era la mansión donde estaban, que ahora esta destruida -

- Pero no me ha dicho nada acerca de mi padre ¿como esta? ¿se encuentra en este mismo hospital? ¿podré verlo? - dijo llorando

- Su padre ha muerto lo siento mucho - dijo dándole el pésame

- NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, MI PADRE NO! - dijo mientras entraba en histeria y en llanto.

En ese momento entraron varias enfermeras y un medico y le aplicaron un sedante mientras sacaban a Sasuke, ya a fuera no le quedo otro remedio mas que irse ya volvería después. Pero antes que eso tendría que ir a la morgue a recoger el informe de la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga.

Y en el cuarto de la Hyuga antes de que el sedante hiciera su efecto se durmió con una sola idea en mente - Ya no tengo a nadie, ya no tengo a nada, y me cueste lo que me cueste sabré la verdad y recuperare lo que por derecho me corresponde, y vengare la muerte de mi padre.

Mientras en la morgue se encontraba Sasuke hablando con el doctor que había practicado la autopsia.

- Mire comandante Sasuke-san la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga fue por veneno, fue envenenado - dijo el doctor mientras le daba un fólder con toda la información de su muerte.

- Pero eso no puede ser posible ya que estaba en un lugar con muchas heridas y quemaduras, además lo atacaron eso seria para que hubiera muerto por otra causa - dijo muy sorprendido el Uchiha.

- Pues no fue así y ya llevaba muerto mas de tres horas, así q tenia muerto una hora antes de que los ataques en su mansión -

- Gracias por la información le llevare los documentos a mi superior - dijo mientras salía rumbo a la comisaría.

Llegando a la comisaría Sasuke entro a la oficina y empezó a explicarle lo que le había informado el medico forense.

- Madara-san el medico me dijo que Hiashi Hyuga había muerto una hora después de los ataques en su mansión y fue por veneno- dijo muy seriamente.

- Sasuke este caso ya esta cerrado dejaremos este caso como que el señor Hyuga falleció por los golpes recibidos por sus agresores que fueron los "Akatsuki" –

- Pero por que si esa no fue la razón tenemos que investigar a fondo este caso hay muchas cosas que no son y tenemos que buscar la verdad de este caso – dijo muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su jefe.

- Te he dado una orden este caso queda así y en el papeleo pon lo que te acabo de informar este caso esta cerrado – dijo mientras se levanta y le abría la puerta al Uchiha para que saliera de su oficina.

Este salio de la oficina para hacer el papeleo con una sola idea en mente – mañana iré de nuevo al hospital para ver en que puedo ayudar y hacer lo que me a dicho Madara-san – puesto que este caso le recordaba a la muerte de sus padres cuando el era muy chico, y con estos pensamientos entro a su oficina dispuesto a hacer lo encomendado.


End file.
